


Veleno

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NOT EMETOPHILIA, Poisoning, Vomiting, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DO NOT SPEAK IT, gastric lavage, unless you want to use google translate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Prima fic per il #summerbingochallenge Hurt/comfortPrompt: 8- Veleno: personaggio X viene involontariamente avvelenato da Y, e adesso deve rimediare al suo errore.





	Veleno

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di quanto tempo ci voglia per riprendersi da una lavanda gastrica.

Summerbingochallenge 

Prompt: 8- Veleno: personaggio X viene involontariamente avvelenato da Y, e adesso deve rimediare al suo errore. 

Se avesse dovuto nominare un posto tranquillo in base, un posto dove nessuno ti sarebbe venuto a disturbare se avessi voluto startene sulle tue, secondo scout questo posto era l’infermeria, poichè, a differenza della sala da tiro o della sala mensa, era un posto accessibile a poche persone, ovvero chi si faceva del male e il medico stesso, che più di tutti prediligeva la solitudine. 

Anche se appunto sapeva che al medico avrebbe fatto molto più piacere stare da solo che in sua compagnia, quando Scout se ne stava in silenzio a leggere i suoi fumetti in un angolo lasciandolo lavorare indisturbato ai suoi esperimenti non gli dava decisamente nulla di cui lamentarsi. 

E poi un po’ di compagnia gli faceva bene, passare troppo tempo da solo avrebbe minato alla sua sanità mentale. 

Ovviamente non era una cosa da tutti i giorni, Scout si rintanava in infermeria solo quando aveva davvero bisogno di pace e tranquillità, la maggior parte del tempo la passava in giro per la base, allenandosi o giovando a baseball con il pyro, e quelli erano momenti in cui il medico percepiva veramente di quanto si fosse isolato rispetto al team, perché anche il quieto sfogliare delle pagine erano un’ancora che lo teneva legato al presente, senza permettergli di perdere contatto con la realtà e il tempo che passava, cosa che scordava completamente quando era immerso fino al collo in qualche formula particolare e allora si dimenticava pure di mangiare o dormire. 

Per sua fortuna vi era ancora Heavy che veniva a cercarlo se alle due di notte non si era ancora ritirato a letto, o se passava più di diciotto ore senza entrare in sala mensa. 

L’heavy weapons guy era abbastanza geloso del fatto che il Medico lasciasse Scout stare con lui in infermeria, da un alto perchè non sapeva cosa facessero e la sua mente vagava verso gli scenari più inquietanti e implausibili, ma la paranoia era tale che ogni volta che vedeva il giovane esploratore con dei fumetti sotto il braccio cominciava a seguirlo fino alla sua destinazione, e, ovviamente, se questa finiva per essere l’infermeria, il grosso uomo ci si piazzava davanti e non si muoveva fino a quando uno dei due, tra medico e scout, non uscisse. 

Tutto ciò provocava non poca ansia nel medico, perché non voleva negare quell’angolo sicuro a scout e neppure poteva permettersi di essere sfogo delle scenate di gelosia dell’altro uomo. 

Quindi, dopo un paio di settimane, decise di lasciare pure Heavy partecipare a quelle “sessioni”, dove Medic lavorava ai suoi esperimenti, scout leggeva i suoi fumetti e Heavy se ne stava immerso in un libro di letteratura russa. 

Sembrava che per un po’ di tempo si fosse trovata la pace, ma quello che all’inizio sarebbe sembrato un giorno come un altro, si trasformò ben presto in tragedia. 

Il medico stava lavorando ad un’implemento dei suoi medikit, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto dare anche un aumento del danno per un breve tempo o un’immunità dal fuoco del pyro... insomma, qualcosa di meglio rispetto al curarti e basta, e siccome non ci teneva ad usare i suoi compagni come cavie (o per lo meno non immediatamente) era più che determinato ad usare sé stesso. 

Aveva preparato tutto quanto sula scrivania, il medikit potenziato, la propria arma e aveva caricato la medigun in caso il medikit non avesse funzionato. 

Quindi si stava accigendo a provocarsi una ferita al braccio, quando Scout e Heavy entrarono, fissandolo perplessi. 

“Oh, Guten tag meine freunde, siete giusto in tempo per assistere allo spettacolo.” 

Quindi, sotto gli occhi sorpresi ed inorriditi dei compagni, si provocò una ferita al braccio con la segaossa, abbastanza profonda, e il sangue cominciò subito a sgorgare dalla ferita, macchiandogli la camicia bianca che indossava. 

Respirando profondamente per resistere al dolore, il medico afferrò il medikit modificato, applicandoselo sulla ferita che scomparve. Attese qualche minuto, ma si rese conto che la sua modifica non aveva fatto effetto e si sedette sconsolato. 

“Oh, che delusione. Scout, per favore, mi porti qualcosa da bere? Ho una bottiglia di tè alla menta del mio frigorifero personale...” 

Chiese allora il medico, rimettendosi a leggere le sue formule per capire dove avesse sbagliato. 

Scout obbedì subito, cercando con gli occhi una bottiglia senza etichetta, sapendo che il medico si imbottigliava solo il suo tè, e sicuro di aver rpeso la bottiglia giusta, la portò al dottore, appoggiandogliela vicino. 

“Grazie scout.”  
Fu la risposta prima di lasciarlo a mettersi nel suo angolo a leggere. 

Però, dopo una ventina di minuti, il medico cominciò a sentirsi male. Si portò una mano alla bocca e corse verso il lavandino dell’infermeria, cominciando a rigettare.  
Aveva profondi crampi allo stomaco e appena Heavy riuscì ad avvicinarglisi poté vedere una vasta irritazione cutanea. 

“Doktor come...” 

Il medico cercò di fare una pausa dal vomito, chiedendo a fatica che gli venisse portata la bottiglia di tè. 

Scout obbedì subito, e diede la bottiglia che credeva fosse tè al medico, vagamente nel panico perché non sapeva cosa fare o come aiutarlo. 

Il medico annusò appena il collo della bottiglia, portandosi una mano alla bocca e ricominciando a svuotarsi lo stomaco, con Heavy che gli sorreggeva appena la fronte bruciante. 

Tra un conato ed un altro riuscì a mormorare una parola in russo che allarmò Heavy. 

“Korosho...” 

Rispose, voltandosi verso scout che se ne stava in piedi inutile senza sapere cosa fare. 

“Vieni qui e aiuta medico. Io preparo quello che bisogna fare...” 

“Cosa, come...” 

Ma Heavy non rispose, allontanandosi e lasciandoli soli, mentre recuperava chissà cosa dai vari armadi in giro per l’infermeria. Sembrava che sapesse esattamente cosa fare... 

Allora scout riprese a occuparsi del medico, tenendogli gli occhiali in tasca e pulendogli la bocca con un fazzoletto. 

Dopo qualche minuto Heavy li richiamò, indicando il lettino. 

“Aiutalo a stendersi qui, piccolo scout.” 

Scout obbedì subito, aiutando il medico a starsene steso sul fianco. Lui e heavy si scambiarono una ltro paio di parole in russo, prima che il grosso gli porse un lungo tubo. 

“Ora bisogna lavare sua pancia. Aiuta a infilargli questo in stomaco.” 

Scout non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere quindi aiutò il grosso con fatica, sperando di mettergli quel tubo nel punto giusto, e quando sentì il medico posargli una mano sulla spalla, Heavy cominciò la procedura. 

“Mentre io faccio questo, scout, cerca carbone da mangiare. Potrà aiutare lui una volta pulita pancia.” 

Quell'ordine fece calmare un pochino il giovane esploratore, che si mise subito a frugare in tutti i cassetti che poteva, così da non sentire i vaghi gemiti infastiditi del medico mentre subiva la lavanda gastrica. 

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, il medico finalmente se ne stava sul lettino, respirando piano con il colorito più pallido del solito, ma evidentemente fuori pericolo. 

Heavy lo aveva aiutato a mettersi il suo pigiama per starsene un po’ più comodo, ma prima di mettersi a riposare, volle chiamare a sé scout, che sembrava decisamente preoccupato da tutta quella faccenda, anche perché si sentiva estremamente in colpa. 

“Non è colpa tua. Ho preparato il tè con acqua contaminata, e il risultato si è visto. Diciamo che mi sono avvelenato da solo... non... non potevi saperlo...” 

Scout emise un sospiro di sollievo, prendendo uno sgabello e sedendoglisi vicino. 

“guarirai presto Doc?” 

Il dottore gli fece un sorriso stanco, annuendo. 

“Se l’abbiamo preso in tempo, si. Altrimenti speriamo che faccia effetto domani, quando il respawn si sarà riattivato.” 

A quelle parole, Heavy, che era rimasto in disparte ad ascoltare quasi non gli venne un colpo, ma si calmò sentendo la leggera risata del Doc, subito seguita da un colpo di tosse. 

“Oh, scherzavo Heavy... scherzavo... e grazie per essere stati qui mentre accidentalmente mi avvelenavo. Se non ci fosse stati voi non saprei dove sarei adesso.” 

Scout si scambiò uno sguardo con Heavy, e insieme, i due circondarono con le braccia il loro medico, in un gesto d’affetto. 

Il medico nascose un lieve rossore, sistemandosi gli occhiali che Scout gli aveva restituito. 

“Quindi, beh... si... siete ancora i benvenuti a leggere qui nella mia infermeria. E... Grazie per avermi salvato.”.


End file.
